Love The Way You Lie Short Niley
by nileyluvr07
Summary: When James's violent past starts showing, will Hanna be able to handle it?  Niley Story. Hanna-Miley. James - Nick.


There comes a point in time in every girl's life, where she meets a man of whom she imagines is the man she is going to marry. Sometimes she's correct, and she lives an incredible and love filled life with him. Sometimes she's mistaken, and he leaves her heartbroken and without help in the world; totally bringing her life down around her. But then, there are extraordinary situations in which she loves him so greatly, that she doesn't know how to let him go. No matter what he does to her, she keeps forgiving him and letting him back into her life. And those are the saddest stories of all… Just like the story of Hanna and James.

"You can usually tell when a couple becomes centered on each other because they are forever breaking up and getting back together. Although their relationship has deteriorated, their emotional lives and identities are so intertwined that they can never fully let go of each other"

-Sean Covey

_Just Gonna Stand There and Watch Me Burn_

_But that's Alright Because I like the Way It Hurts_

_Just Gonna Stand There and Hear Me Cry_

_But that's Alright Because I Love the Way You Lie_

Hanna was only fourteen years old when she met the "man of her dreams" James. James appeared to be the perfect man. He was a gentleman, he was musical, he was athletic, and his stunning jade eyes could put any girl under a trance. But what people didn't know was that he had a violent history.

Hanna was a country girl who loved the simple things in life. When she was a child, her father left her, and her mother then became distant. She spent her childhood looking for love. And when she became a teenager, she found herself falling in love with any boy who would give her attention. It left her heart broken so many times, but when she met James; she knew something was different.

Over the next four to five years, the two grew inseparable and Hanna thought she really found someone who would not break her heart. In fact, anybody and everybody they knew thought that as well. Hanna's friends were so happy that she finally found someone who would treat her right; but in the back of their minds, they were always worried that he was going to hurt her and if that happened, they didn't know if Hanna could handle the heartbreak.

Things between James and Hanna were perfect for awhile, but then James' past started showing. At first it was small things like yelling at her or grabbing her wrist roughly. It confused Hanna, but she didn't fret over it for long. As time passed, James' actions escalated to him shoving her into walls, pushing her down staircases, or even hitting her. All of the abuse was really starting to harm Hanna. She had bruising up and down her arms, her self confidence majorly dropped, and she was extremely reclusive. But throughout the time that James was abusing her, all she could think about was ways to make him not leave her. Hanna was so desperate for James's love that she was willing to accept the abuse. She loved him with everything in her, and she wasn't going to give him up over what she called a "little problem that was sure to end soon."

Two months after James started abusing Hanna, he took things too far. After a football game one night, James got angry with Hanna for talking to another boy and he started to beat her. He hit her in the stomach, the face, and everywhere else on her body. Then he slammed her into the ground; which caused Hanna to slam her head into the cement, knocking her unconscious.

When James saw that Hanna was unresponsive, he started to panic. He cared about Hanna, he never meant to cause her any harm, but that was how he was taught to deal with things when he was a young child. He didn't know how to help her, so he dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" the operator said calmly to James, "Umm, uhh, Hanna! She's, she's not responding. Help her!" James stuttered out. He was in such a panic that he didn't know how talk correctly. "Sir, please calm down," the operator asked, "Now explain what happened and where you are." James took a deep breath and started crying while explaining "I-I hit her! I'm sorry! I just didn't want her to leave me for Joshua! I hit her and then I pushed her into the ground and she hit her head! And-and now she's not responding to anything! We're at 679 W. Ester Drive! Please hurry" "Okay sir, I'm sending for help right now" The operator told him, and then he thanked her and hung up.

Ten minutes later the police and medics showed up, taking Hanna to the hospital and James refusing to say anything unless if he could go to the hospital with Hanna to see if she was okay. They allowed him to go to the hospital with her, and a week later Hanna was released with bruising throughout her body and a concussion. James felt so terrible about what he did that he did whatever he could to help Hanna out and make up for what he did. Never again did James hit Hanna, and the two ended up getting married and living a happy life together.


End file.
